Sailor Moon's enchanted diary
by grapesandoats
Summary: One day after a youma fight Sailor Moon picks up a notebook and starts writing in it and strange things start happening.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Ok here is my new story…guess I work fast lol. I'm very thirsty so I'm hoping to find something to distract me so I posted this story early. Who knew writing gets rid of thirst! Hope you like it! :)

* * *

Chapter 1

"Great job sailor Meatball brain you almost got yourself killed!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Well if you hadn't thrown the fire ball almost right at me I wouldn't have gotten in the youma's way pyro!!" Sailor Moon retaliated.

"Guys the youma is done and over with so calm down." Sailor Venus tried to butt in.

"Listen I have a lot of studying to do so if you will all excuse me I'm going home to study." Sailor Mercury said taking her leave.

"Yeah me too I'll go with you ame's!!" Sailor Jupiter called after her.

"C'mon guys lets go get a milkshake!!" Venus said hoping to stop the staring fight Moon and Mars were having.

"Sure I'll go with you…Venus." Mars said going back to her civilian form.

"Great!! How bout you Sailor Moon?" Venus said hopefully.

"No I think I'll head home and eat some dinner with my family." Sailor Moon said as Mina and Rei started walking away.

After she was left alone Sailor Moon started walking home thinking about how much of a brat Rei was. Suddenly before she exited the park she found a notebook laying on the ground.

"Hmm someone must of dropped this when they ran away from the youma…" Sailor Moon said to herself.

She picked up the book and went home. When she did she got a lecture from her mom and dad about getting on time to school and getting her grades up…suddenly her appetite was gone and she went up to her room.

"I didn't even open this notebook to see who's it was." Serena said to herself as she opened it but there was nothing written in there.

"Guess it doesn't have a name…I might just take it and use it for myself."

_Dear…journal (I guess)_

_I'm Serena Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon. Shocker right? I guess this will be my Alter ego diary so lets begin with what happened today. There was a youma fight today and Rei aka Sailor Mars like always tried to put me down…it's like she's jealous or something. I know she wants to be leader that for sure. Sometimes I just wish she fell on her face and humiliated herself in front of everyone so she could feel the same humiliation she puts me through when she puts me down in front of the other scouts. I guess that's about all I had to say for right now till tomorrow…because there's one every day and or night._

_Serena Tsukino. _

Sometime later…

"Rei you shouldn't be so hard on Serena you know she tries her best!" Mina said.

"No way!! She should be more mature I really think I should be leader why does she get to be when she is not even serious about this at all!! I'm getting another soda." Rei said as she got up.

"Hey Andrew can I have another soda?" Rei said with a smile.

"Yeah sure here you go!" Andrew said and as soon and Rei started walking away he saw that there was a spill on the floor.

"Rei you should-" He started to say but it was too late Rei had slipped and falled on her face along with the soda she was carrying which was spilled all over her.

"Rei are you OK?" Mina said going to help her up.

"Yeah I'm alright but I have this strange feeling…" Rei said getting a weird psychic feeling she gets when something is up.

* * *

There you go Hope you like it tell me what you thought! :)


	2. READ AN AT BOTTOM! :

Here is chapter 2 I hope you like it… :)

* * *

Chapter 2

"Then she fell flat on HER FACE?!" Serena asked clutching her stomach from laughter.

"It's not funny meatball head!" Rei said angrily.

"Oh yes it is but for some reason…it feels like a dejavu thing…" Serena pondered.

"Anyway, if your done with our physic moment of the day _Serena_ I think it's time we get back to scout business." Mina said.

"Yeah Mina is right you guys we should be worrying about the negaverse not Rei's clumsiness and Serena's psychic thoughts…Gee never thought I'd ever say that!" Lita said realizing the irony.

"I think that we should start trying to talk to Tuxedo Mask about the rainbow crystals." Amy offered.

The girls all paused for a moment to have a girly sigh at the mention of Tuxedo Mask.

"Anyway how do you think we should approach him?" Amy asked.

"Well since it's obvious he has the hot's for Serena I think she should ask him." Mina said.

"Hey I resent that do you see the way he looks at _me_?" Rei said.

"Yeah right I don't even think he can point out who Sailor Mars is in a line up!" Lita said with a smirk.

"So it's agreed Sailor Moon will go up to Tuxedo Mask in the next youma fight." Mina said as everyone nodded their heads.

"HEY!! How come I don't get a say in this?!" Serena whined.

"Well we didn't hear you protesting while we were talking did we?" Rei asked.

"No but you didn't even ask my opinion!" Serena said back.

"Well that's why we're having meetings so you can put you say in!!" Rei said angrily.

"Girls calm down…there is no need to fight!" Amy said.

The girls continued studying until it was 9:00 P.M. Which was Serena and everybody else's curfew. Serena went home still a little steamed from the fight she and Rei had so she took a walk in the park to calm down. After a while on the bench she started to write in the notebook:

_Dear Journal_

_She gets me sooo mad! Can't blame her though I am kind of a lousy leader who am I kidding I am the worst!! I think I should start to at least try to have better skills but I know I'll end up pigging out and not focusing on what I need to do. I really do wish I could be a better leader! Sometime's I think that-_

"Hey Meatball head! What are you doing out so late isn't it bed time?!" Darien said teasingly.

"No and for your information I don't have a bed time but I do have to be home at 9:00..." Serena said.

"Well…I hope you know it's 10:38." Darien said preparing for the wailing that was about to come, but it never came.

"Oh I'm late guess I better go." Serena said calmly as she walked away.

"Bye Meatball head?" Darien said uncertainly.

"Goodbye Darien I'll see you later." She said.

"Ok what is going on?" Darien said with a quirked eyebrow.

* * *

Later that night…

"I cant believe your actually here before any of us Meatball head." Sailor Mars said as she made her way to the battle scene.

"Yeah well I have a responsibility…don't I?" Sailor Moon said that caused all the girls to look shocked (especially Mars).

"Jupiter you go behind it and distract it, Venus attack it from the back, and Mercury find it's weak spot! Mars, try and help Venus…" Sailor Moon said taking control of the situation.

"I know what I have to do!!" Mars yelled at her.

"Then do IT!!" Moon yelled back.

At that command Mars had nothing to say back so she went and did as she was told. After a while the youma was getting pretty weak and it was time to get rid of it.

"Now Sailor-"

"Moon Tiara Magic!!" Sailor Moon yelled and the youma was history.

"Wow Sailor Moon your game was on tonight!!" Jupiter said as she high fived Sailor Moon and Venus.

"Yeah thanks…well I better get going see you later guys!!" Sailor Moon yelled as she went home.

"Wow is Sailor Moon on steroids?!" Mina asked.

"Well whatever she's on I want some!" Lita said.

"Give her a break guys if it's because she's not working hard enough it's because she's working hard!" Amy said.

"Whatever I bet she'll be the same old lousy Meatball head tomorrow…" Rei said with a hint of jealousy.

* * *

IMPORTANT AN:

There you go!! I have a question what you guys think of an interactive story…where I give you options and you vote in your reviews and whichever option gets the most reviews I'll go with that in the story. What do you think Give me an answer!! Tell me what you thought!


	3. XD

Here we go chapter 3! Thank you for all the reviews!! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"Serena are you feeling OK?" Mina asked while they were having lunch at the arcade.

"Yes why do you need something? What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. You haven't been acting like yourself lately…" Amy said.

"I don't think so but…there's something that's coming over me I don't know a sense of duty over coming me." Serena said as she took a bite out of a fry.

"AHHH some one HELP!!" Someone in the distance said.

"C'mon girls you know what that means!" Serena said as she ran out the door.

As soon as they went out the door they went to the nearest alley to transform.

"Moon. Prism. Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

After they all transformed they went towards the screaming and shouting. Turned out that they were a little too close for comfort they ended up at the park.

"So it's the sailor scouts come to save some innocent lives have you?" The youma said with a wicked smile.

"Yes and you forget that we're here to get rid of YOU!!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Give me your best shot!" The youma yelled as it tried to attack Sailor Mars.

"Venus chain and circle!" Sailor Venus called her attack. It barley did any damage.

"Ha ha ha if you work hard enough you might be able to give me a bruise." The monster laughed maniacally.

Soon without warning the youma started spitting out what looked like venom at all the scouts except Sailor Moon. It missed her but barely.

"Scouts are you OK?!" Sailor Moon yelled as she went up to each one of them.

"Answer me!!" She yelled and started to cry.

Without even thinking she ran away and de-transformed and cowered in a dark alley scared. She pulled out her backpack and took out her notebook.

_Dear Journal_

_I'm scared what am I going to do?! If it finds me I'll most likely die if anyone finds this tell my parents and Sammy I love them. I-_

"Sailor Moon!! I will find you!!" The youma yelled in a wicked sing song voice.

_That I love them and tell Darien the jerk that I always did like him…unfortunately. My scouts I'm sooo sorry oh god it's all my fault I should have attacked it sooner!!_

"Ha!! I found you!! Hey your not Sailor Moon but you'll do!" The youma said.

_I want this youma to just…disappear into nothingness!!__I wish that my scouts were OK. Well_, _this is it. Time to say goodbye._

"Ahhhh what did you do to me?! Ahhh I'll be back!!' The youma said as it started disappearing.

"What the-" Serena said as she got up.

"Serena are you OK?" A voice behind her said.

* * *

There you go chapter 3 sorry I wont be able to do the interactive story I just cant unfortunatly it sounded cool! Well tell me what you thought anyway! :)


	4. chapter 4

"Serena are you ok?" Darien asked, running towards her.

He had been walking when he heard all the screaming and that familiar pang in his heart when Sailor Moon was in trouble. (And occasionally when around a certain meatball head.)

"No I'm not. Did you not see that thing that was coming towards me?! It- then Rei, Lita, Amy, and Mina …they…I ran…I should have-" Serena said as she broke into an uncontrollable sob.

"Hey Meatball Head…don't cry. I'm sure they're fine. Dont worry yourself about it. C'mon, I bet we'll find them…what happened to that thing that was attacking you ?" Darien asked as he helped her up.

As they began walking Serena told Darien what happened (without mentioning the whole Sailor Moon thing.) About her and the girls eating lunch and that they had decided to take a walk in the park. Then that the monster attacked them with venom, hitting everyone but her and that the girls had been with her and that she had just ran away. The last thing she remembered was writing in her notebook…and then it had been gone. Finally, after they got to the park, they found the girls de-transformed and talking really worriedly. Serena ran to them so happy that they were alive.

" I thought you were all goners for sure!! I am so sorry I ran away. If I had known you were alive I would have stayed. I would have-" Serena cried but was cut off by Mina.

"No you did the right thing. That thing would have killed you if you had faced it alone," Mina said sternly.

"Why would she face it at all?" Darien asked confused.

"Umm…you know how Serena is always trying to be the hero!" Amy said thinking on her toes.

"Yeah…Super Meatball Head!" Rei said while Serena pouted.

"Oh Rei, she's gone through enough today!" Lita said.

"Well guess we should be going!" all the girls said at once and then ran off…except for Serena.

"Darien, thank you for walking down here with me. I really thought they were- well you know," Serena said.

"Yeah I know Meatball Head. You're welcome, "Darien said.

"Guess I should catch up with my friends!" Serena yelled as she ran but accidentally dropped something.

"Hey Serena! Guess she didn't hear me- what's this?" Darien asked as he picked up the notebook.

He opened it and was shocked to see what was inside.

1 Day later.

Darien' apartment

'So these are the facts: Rei has fallen on her face, that youma did disappear, I saw it, I don't know about the scouts…so the most plausible thing is that Serena is Sailor Moon. This is impossible…if all these things are true, then that means that this notebook is something special. It has some sort of power…I could always test it out, and if it doesn't work, silly me. I'll give it back to Serena…make fun of her for the rest of her life, then kiss her senseless.'

Serena's bedroom.

"Guess there is nothing left to do but write…" Serena said opening her backpack to find nothing.

"AHHH WHERE IS IT?!" Serena yelled in panic.

'If anyone finds that notebook they'll know my secret!!' Serena thought as she ran to the arcade.

"Andrew!! Have you seen a notebook?!" she asked frantically.

"No, I haven't. Check in that corner where you all were sitting yesterday," Andrew suggested.

"Thanks!!" she said as she ran to the booth.

She looked everywhere for it but just couldn't find it. Finally, she looked up and saw Darien.

"Oh hi Darien…What's up?" Serena asked with a nervous giggle.

"Oh nothing, just wondering what you were doing…you know just wondering if you were looking for **this**?" Darien asked, holding up the notebook.

'Crap!!'


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the wait…Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

* * *

_She looked everywhere for it but just couldn't find it. Finally, she looked up and saw Darien._

"_Oh hi Darien…What's up?" Serena asked with a nervous giggle._

"_Oh nothing, just wondering what you were doing…you know just wondering if you were looking for __**this**__?" Darien asked, holding up the notebook._

'_Crap!!'_

* * *

Chapter 5

"Um…no what's that?" Serena said trying to lie.

"Oh really then why does it have your name on it?" Darien said.

"Um…because I…it…notebook." She said nervously.

"That wasn't even a sentence Meatball head."

"Well who's fault is that?" Serena said backing away.

Just then Andrew came around and tripped over some spilled water, and the milkshake he was holding flew over to where Serena was causing it to spill all over her.

"So you really are Sailor Moon!!" Darien shouted.

Everyone turned around and stared at them with open mouths.

"I mean Sailor Moon's biggest fan!! I mean you have that same hair style!" Darien said with a nervous chuckle.

Everyone went bac

* * *

k to their own business while Serena just stood there staring at Darien with milkshake in her eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how cute you look with milkshake on your face…? It…uh suits you!" He said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Tell me something jerk. Why are you digging into my stuff when you know it's none of you business?!" Serena said fuming.

"Well…curiosity?"

"Curiosity also killed the cat!!" Serena said walking towards him.

"C'mon lets go somewhere and talk so you can also calm down…I already know so what are you going to do about it." He said with a smirk.

"I'm not going anywhere with you! How do I know I can trust you and you wont turn me in to the negaverse?" Serena said expecting him to ask questions about the negaverse.

"Hey if I wanted to I could have done it a long time ago with all the time's that I save your sorry butt!" Darien said angry and slightly hurt that she would say something like that.

"What do you mean 'with all the times I save your sorry butt.'?!" Serena shouted.

"I mean that I'm Tuxedo Mask." Darien said with a sigh.

"WHAT?! To the park it is. ANDREW!! Can you give me a towel to go?" Serena shouted the last part.

"Yeah sorry about that Serena!" Andrew said tossing her the towel.

* * *

That's it for today folks I promise I'll update tomorrow too! :)


	6. 8D

Here you go!! YOU HAVE TO LIKE IT!! LMAO!! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

"So your saying that this notebook has powers?! Get real Darien there is no way!!" Serena said getting up.

"No I'm serious Serena…look." Darien said as he showed her what he wrote about the milkshake.

"I still don't believe you…" Serena said nervously.

"Fine try it out for your self." Darien huffed as he gave her the notebook.

"I will."

Dear Journal

Can you believe this jerk he thinks he's tuxedo mask!! HA if he's Tuxedo mask then I'm graceful! Lets see if he's telling the truth…I want Darien to do a back flip and do a ballerina twirl.

"Ok I'm done." Serena said with a giggle.

"What'd you write?" Darien asked as he got up.

Suddenly music was heard near by and Darien got so exited he did a back flip then a ballerina twirl to finish off the music. Serena started laughing uncontrollably while Darien went red because of all the staring by standers.

"I…you…ha…you aren't going to live that down are you?" Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"Jerk…now do you believe me?" Darien said not even looking up.

"Yeah this is soooo unreal do you know what this means?" Serena said tuning towards him

"That your gonna get it?!" Darien mumbled.

"No, this means we can stop the negaverse I mean think about it. I just write for it to stop and it will right?"

"I don't know…wow Meatball head for once you got a good idea!" Darien said.

"Shut up jerk!! I cant believe your tuxedo mask I thought I might actually start going out with him but now…it's you!" Serena pouted.

"But…Serena didn't you say you always kinda liked me?" Darien said with mischief in his eyes.

"Hey I was in the heat of the moment what did you expect?" Serena said not very convincingly.

"So would this bother you?" Darien said.

"What…" But before Serena could say anything Darien kissed her.

* * *

"Girls we all know that something went down the other day…I wasn't just knocked out. I felt happy not panicked like the other times. I didn't want to say anything but I think I died." Mina said bluntly.

"Me too I must say this is strange…and as soon as I was dead I was yanked out of it. Something's not right." Amy said.

"Look the point is that we're alive now and we can keep looking for the princess that is our duty right?" Rei asked.

"It is but you can't help but wonder what happened do you think it was the princess…and the question is should we tell Serena?" Lita asked.

"No I think we better not she's already gone through a lot." Amy said.

"Your right…new youma!" Rei said getting a psychic feeling.

"What are we waiting for lets go scouts!" Mina said getting ready to transform.

* * *

"That was…your…wow." Serena said once they separated.

"Once again I leave you speechless." Darien said with a smirk.

"Shut up you…jerk." Serena said as she smiled up to him.

"Serena I lo-" Darien started to say but was cut of by Serena's communicator.

"Serena we need you know! Youma near the arcade!" Amy said.

"Alright we'll be right there!" Serena said.

"Who's we?" Mina asked coming on to the screen.

"I'll explain later." Serena said.

"Let's go!" Tuxedo mask said already transformed.

"Alright Moon. Prism. Power!!" Serena yelled.

* * *

There you go hope you guys liked be sure to review and TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! :D


	7. chapter 7

Here we go chapter 7 I would love it if you like it if not then boo on you!! Sailor Cherry Cream and Mrs. Darien shields are pleased yes? :)

* * *

Chapter 7

"Sailor Moon it's about time you got here!" Mars yelled.

"I know I was a little busy with-" Sailor Moon began to say but when she turned around was surprised not to see tuxedo mask behind her.

"With who? DUCK!!" Mina asked and dodged an attack at the same time.

"Never mind that we have to get rid of this thing first!" Jupiter said.

"I know maybe it's weak spot is in- Sailor Moon watch out!!" Mercury yelled but it was too late the attack was already heading for Sailor Moon.

"AHHH!!" Sailor Moon braced herself for the pain that was about to come but she never felt it because of Tuxedo Mask.

"Once again I save your butt." He said with a smirk.

"What happened where were you?" Sailor Moon said really mad.

"The element of surprise my dear." He said putting her down in a secluded place that was not too far.

"Oh…whatever." Sailor Moon said as she started walking back.

"Hey where do you think your going?" Tuxedo mask said grabbing her by her waist.

"Um…maybe to go fight the big ugly thing attacking my friends?" She said sarcastically.

"Cant you just write in the notebook for it to go away?" Tuxedo mask said taking the notebook out.

"Oh…he he yeah." She giggled.

_Dear journal…_

"HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The youma yelled at Sailor Moon.

_I want that youma to…_

"Sailor Moon we don't have all day it's coming at us!" Tuxedo mask said.

"Will you hold on?" Sailor Moon yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU- writing?" The youma asked confused.

_DISAPEAR!_

Then suddenly the youma went away.

"Wow that was close wow you're a slow writer!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.

"Shut up jerk!" Sailor Moon said.

"Ok I will." Tuxedo mask said as he grabbed her and kissed her once more.

Before they really got into the kiss they heard 4 people clear their throat's.

"And just what…is going on here?" Venus asked.

"Hi girls well you see…" Sailor Moon started to say but gave up and ran away.

* * *

"AHHHH!!" The youma yelled while Queen Beryl stood there looking confused.

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You?" Queen Beryl asked.

The youma opened it's eyes to realize she wasn't dead and immediately bowed down.

"My queen…the Sailor Scouts have a new weapon on their hands!" The youma said.

"And what exactly is that?' Beryl said with a quirked eyebrow.

"There is a notebook…" The youma began to explain.

After all was said and done Queen Beryl seemed pleased with the new information.

"So you are pleased with me my queen?" The youma asked.

"Yes I am…and that's why your death will only be excruciating pain." She said in a cold voice.

"Is there a worst death?" The youma asked.

"Oh believe me there is…." Beryl said with an evil laugh.

* * *

Oh boy I think _I_ went evil there! Tell me what you thought!_ :)_


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Alrighty here is chapter 8! Thank your for all the reviews!! :)

Oh early AN: I'm changing the spelling in Rei's name. (A suggestion I got yesterday it's in the reviews if you want to know why!) So it's now Raye.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Serena you have some explaining to do!!" Raye yelled as she knocked on Serena's door.

"Yeah what is going on?" Mina asked more gently.

"Um…I know who Tuxedo Mask is, and know we like each other I guess even though he's a total jerk , I have a magic notebook that does whatever I write in it…that about covers it." Serena said as she poked her head out the door.

"Weird…that is the most insane thing I've ever heard!" Lita exclaimed.

"The notebook is strange I know but-"

"No what's insane is Darien is Tuxedo Mask!" Amy cut her off.

"What how do you know?" The girls all said at once.

"Well it's logical: there is only one person Serena thinks is a jerk and that's Darien." She said simply.

"Ok he is Tuxedo mask but that's not the biggest thing at hand. I think I know a way to end this whole thing and we can be normal teenagers again!" Serena said excitedly.

"How?" Raye asked.

"Well in the notebook I can write for the negaverse to go away and that will end everything right?"

"That seems like a good plan!" Lita said and all the other girls agreed.

* * *

MEANWHILE…

"Sailor Moon !! If you are out there…and I know you are you better get out here there is something you must see!" Beryl's voice boomed.

* * *

Back at Serena's house…

"Well this is it girls it's now or never." Mina said.

"Are we ready?" Lita asked.

"I know we are." Raye said solemnly

"I'm ready." Amy said.

"Alright. Moon. Prism. Power!!" Serena yelled turning into Sailor Moon.

As soon as they were done transforming they ran toward the evil laugh they heard and surprisingly enough ended up in the park.

"I'm here who are you and what do you want?!" Sailor Moon asked harshly.

"I am Queen Beryl ruler of the negaverse and the cause of your doom!! I've come to make a little deal…" Beryl said.

"What kind of deal…?" Venus asked.

"That notebook you have…for the lives of these innocent people." Beryl said magically showing an image of a family…Serena's family.

"What make's you think that I care what you do to them they mean NOTHING to me!!" Sailor Moon said cruelly.

"They may not mean anything to you but I know Sailor Moon wouldn't let innocents die for her own selfish needs." Beryl laughed.

"JUPITER THUNDER CRASH!!" Jupiter attacked really fed up with Beryl.

Beryl somehow caught it and sent it away. Once again she showed the image of Serena's family only this time they were receiving the attack Jupiter threw.

"You see Sailor Brat's? It's absolutely hopeless!" Beryl laughed.

* * *

Cliffhanger!! Tell me what you thought!! :)


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9? I think…is it? Oh yeah it is!! Hope you like it!! :)

* * *

Chapter 9

"You see Sailor Brat's? It's absolutely hopeless!" Beryl laughed.

"Sailor Moon…?" Venus asked worriedly.

"What?" She said tonelessly.

"What are you going to do about this?" Jupiter asked.

"The right thing of coarse." Mercury said.

"But who knows what the negaverse could do with that kind of power!!" Raye said angrily.

"That's my…family." Sailor Moon whispered hoping Beryl wouldn't hear.

Sailor Moon stood there for a while thinking of what she should do if she gave up the notebook she could save her family, but the world would most likely be destroyed. If she didn't give it up the world would be saved but her family would die…

"One last time do you agree to this little agreement we have?" Beryl asked with a smirk.

Suddenly a rose landed right in front of Beryl causing the concrete to crack with the impact.

"How could you make her choose that is unforgivable…" He said coldly.

"Tuxedo Mask…you have the notebook don't you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes I do. You really want to give it to her?!" Tuxedo Mask asked surprised.

"Yeah. Just give it to me!" Sailor Moon said in a panic.

"Ok I'm just making sure you know what you're doing…" He said handing her the little pink notebook.

"Here Beryl but first I want you to let them go!" She said angrily.

"As you wish Sailor Moon." Beryl said releasing them and suddenly they appeared before them.

"Here you go." She said with her head down.

Beryl took it and laughed the most bone chilling laugh.

"With this in my hands the universe is MINE!!" She yelled.

* * *

I know it's short but the end of this story is near…so tell me what you thought! :)


	10. food poisoning itsucks!

I know some of you want to kill me I already got a PM with a Tuxedo Kamen threat…(sigh) But I have not been well. I've had food poisoning since Thursday night it sucks!! I'm about 80 percent better…I think. I mean I got the strenght to get out of bed and write right? :)

* * *

Chapter 10

"Let's see what is the first thing I will do?!" Beryl thought out loud.

"Oh this is it…thanks a lot meatball head!!" Tuxedo mask said with a smirk.

"Hey what did you expect me to do?!" Sailor Moon asked incredulously.

"Uh…maybe at least try and save the world?!" He said rather rudely.

"Hey why would she let her family die?" Sailor Mars asked.

"YEAH!!" The other sailor scouts chimed.

"Well I thought she would at least put up some kind of a fight!" He yelled.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER THE UNIVERSE IS MINE!!" Beryl yelled triumphantly.

"Your right…and I think your kinda cute." Tuxedo mask added.

"Thanks…how would you like to be king of my new dark universe?" She purred.

"What are you _doing_?!" Sailor Moon asked.

"Look it was a matter of time before you screwed up and now _she's_ in charge and I kind of like the name King Darien…has a ring to it!" He said transforming back to his normal self.

"Come here my King…" Beryl said with dazed eyes.

"Right my Queen…you know the first thing we should do? We should get rid of these pests once and for all!" Darien said evilly.

"Your right I'll just write it in here…" Beryl said before she was cut off by Darien.

"No I think I want to do it I mean she has been a nuisance since I met her I want to off her!" He exclaimed.

"I can't believe I trusted you enough to even tell you about all this!!" Sailor Moon yelled while the other scouts stood there and watched.

"If you remember correctly I found out on my own!!" Darien yelled back.

"How do I know…I know what your doing!! You think I'm that stupid?! There is no way I'm letting you get your hands on this notebook!!" Beryl growled.

"If I was using you do you really think I would do this?" Darien said as he leaned in and kissed her.

They really got into it for quite a while until they finally broke for air.

"Wow no one kisses like that without meaning it here do it!! Get rid of them starting of with Sailor Moon!!" She said happily.

"Right." Darien said.

_The person I want to get rid of for all eternity is…_

"That's it just write her name in there!!" Beryl said impatiently.

_And when I mean gone for eternity, and I mean the moment I write her name in here followed by a long process of pain is…_

"What are you doing?! Get on with it!!" Beryl yelled.

"I will I just love teasing you love." Darien said with a smile.

_Beryl._

"WHAT?! WHY?!" Beryl screamed as she started to disappear.

"Do you really think I would ever want to be with _you_?! Your more demented than I thought!! Have fun with all the pain!" Darien said with a smirk.

"I'll get you all back!! You'll see!! I- OOWWW!! I'll come-" She managed to get out before disappearing completely.

"Darien!! You…I…what the…what?!" Sailor Moon asked.

"Wow you don't know me at all do you really think I would really do that?! It was all an act…I think I should get an Oscar!!" Darien said proud of himself.

"But…you like kissed her!" Sailor Venus said.

"Your right!! GROSS!! I gotta tell you imagine...sushi left out for…hmmm I don't know 100 years!!" Darien said as he spit while the rest of the Sailor scouts laughed.

* * *

AN: Wow I was going to do the obvious ending and then when I got all the reviews with the idea I originally had…I had to make up a different ending!! Some of you thought I did a Death note kinda story so I made the notebook little and pink so there!! Epilogue coming tomorrow!

Tell me what you thought!! :)


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Hi guys here is the ending!! I'm sorry to say that this is going to be it for a while I have school to get settled in! I want to thank all of you who have read and reviewed my stories you have no idea how much I appreciate it!! Until next time…it might be sooner than you think so watch out! :)

* * *

"Serena…are you sure you want to do this?" Darien asked Serena.

"Yes I'm sure…I have you that's all I want. You know that!" Serena said as she reached up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Ok if your sure…" Darien said still unsure.

"Yup just one more thing…" She said as she opened it to the last page and started writing.

Dear Diary…

Well this is it nice knowing you? Yeah well I just have one more request…I want to live happily with Darien and my friends and family. No more of this Sailor Moon business…no more evil to deal with. I mean if you could take care of that for me…thanks!

With that written she threw the notebook into a fire they had made 10 minutes ago. Darien and Serena watched as it burned and it lingered on the last page before it was completely gone.

"What did you write?" Darien asked.

"Oh nothing…c'mon buy me a milkshake!" Serena said happily as she started to run toward the arcade.

"Buy YOU one?! You should buy me one!! At this rate my wallet's going to be empty next week!!" He yelled as he ran after her.

* * *

The end not much written but I was satisfied with that! If you haven't reviewed I would love to know what you thought!! :)


End file.
